


The Pre-War Elevator

by AcerbusHicFuit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bromance, Dad Jokes?, Don't Judge Me, Edgy, Fluff, Games, M/M, One-Shot, cheesy puns, just trying to clear writer's block, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcerbusHicFuit/pseuds/AcerbusHicFuit
Summary: Danse and Henry end up getting stuck in an elevator during a patrol for goodies following a near-failure infiltrating the Institute. Bromance ensues while they wait for the Cambridge Squad to come save them.(RE-WRITE IN THE WORKS YAYYYY)
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Pre-War Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to write an actual fic for my SoSu later, but for now, I'm just getting a feel for Henry's personality. So, just bromance, here. No face-sucking today. 
> 
> (also sorry to those who were reading my Skyrim fic, I have CRAZY writer's block, I'm just clearing it up. Don't expect anything of the highest quality is what I'm trying to say)
> 
> (thank you for over a hundred views, makes mama happy T-T)

Knight!

Knight Henry!

“Knight Henry, are you conscious?” 

Henry coughed and rolled over onto his back.

It was Ingram that had called to him, and he gave her a thumbs-up in place of a proper reply. Danse was lingering near her, his gun at his side. Henry gaze up at the emitter. Blackened and groaning. The console by which Ingram was standing was smoking

He staggered down from the platform, still dizzy from the relay, and crumpled to the ground when his knees buckled. Danse, suited up in his armor per usual, came plodding over.

“Knight.” Henry took a moment to breathe before he made a second attempt to stand. “Are you well?”

“I’m fine.” 

“You are very pale-”

“I’m alright, just.....” Danse looped his arm under Henry’s shoulders when the Knight’s legs wobbled. Ingram waved away the smoke from the console. 

“Knight Henry, did you obtain the data I needed?” she asked. Henry looked at her, then popped his Pip-Boy open for the holotape.

“Right here, Proctor. It’s encrypted, but I’m sure it’s nothing Proctor Quinlan can’t handle.” Ingram smirked at him a little, and she strode over to take it from him.

“Good work, soldier. I’ll take this up to him tomorrow.” She stuffed the tape into her pocket, then looked at Danse. “Paladin, take him back to the barracks and monitor him. He’s gonna need to sleep off the effects of that relay. Make sure he files his report to Maxson in the morning.” Danse saluted her. 

“Yes, Proctor.” Henry lingered behind briefly as Danse marched back towards the airport. The Paladin paused. “Knight, are you coming?” Henry sniffed, nodded, and followed after him. 

The ride up to the Prydwen was silent. Henry gazed out over the Commonwealth as they ascended. He was numb to the chill the high winds brought to those in the vertibird. He didn’t even shiver. He idly cleaned his pistol with a rag, despite it not having shed any blood since his trip to the Glowing Sea two weeks ago.

The vertibird weaved in the air as it latched back onto the airship, and when it was secured on the hooks, the pilot reached her arms back over her head in a stretch. 

“Alright, fellas. Yer all clear to head in.” Danse softly thanked her and stepped off the copter. Henry trailed him onto the flight deck, then up into the barracks just above. The barracks were empty yet, save for one or two injured Initiates recovering outside of Cade’s ward. 

Henry dropped his bag and his pistol down at the foot of his bunk while Danse watched him. He’d known Danse for months now, yet he was still unsettled by how small in comparison he seemed in the Brotherhood uniform. He was fit, and certainly not weak, but seemed scrawny without five hundred pounds of metal around him.

“Are you sure you are well, Henry?” he uttered. Henry huffed rolled onto the flattened mattress. 

“I’m fine, just…. Being dematerialized then rematerialized all at once takes it out of you, you know?” Danse raised a brow. “I just need some sleep. I’ll be good as new in the morning.” The skepticality didn’t leave Danse’s face, but he caved. 

“Very well.” He pulled a chair away from a nearby desk and eased himself down into it beside Henry’s bunk. “Don’t intend on sleeping well tonight, if Knight-Captain Cade is taking your vitals.” Henry gave him a thumbs up, and rolled over onto his side.

He was woken periodically throughout the night to have his vitals checked. In the morning, despite his depravity of sleep, his relay-sickness faded, but the numbness didn’t. Cade was wide awake next to him, having just finished his overnight report. 

Henry rose up from his bunk with a deep breath and smoothed his hair back. 

“Maxson says he wants to see you,” Cade murmured as he looked over the final draft. Henry stretched. “He… didn’t seem very happy, I don’t think.”

“How’s that?” Cade shrugged. 

“He didn’t say, just wanted you on the command deck as soon as possible.” Henry paled a little. “I had to chase him out of here. You ought to go now, soldier, if you’re well enough.” He nodded, and swung his legs over the bed to reach for his duffle bag. 

After he got himself cleaned up and prepared for whatever Maxson had to say, he stepped out of the barracks to climb down to the command deck. 

Maxson stared out at the fallen city beneath the Prydwen. His knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. His face was reddened. The scar on his face was wrinkled by his scowl. Henry froze when he entered the otherwise empty command deck.

“You called for me, Elder?” The Elder didn’t turn to look over his shoulder. 

“I just received word that the Institute is on high alert following your departure, Knight.” Henry tensed, but he didn’t let his shame as the man turned to glare at him. “Your exact orders were to retrieve Madison Li for Proctor Ingram without arousing suspicion.” Henry took a deep breath. 

“What have I to say, other than what’s done is done?” 

Maxson reddened. 

“Is that all you have to say in your defense?” Henry flinched a little. 

“Elder, with all respect, perhaps we should have considered a back-up for Ingram’s project. I would suggest searching the Commonwealth. There are those in the Railroad, and in Boston, who rival Ingram’s experience in technology.”

“You speak out of line, Knight,” Maxson snapped. “But, that seems to be our only option.” His knuckles popped. “You’ve proven your inefficiency in important matters, thus far. I suggest you prove me wrong, and soon. Dismissed.” Henry didn’t receive the usual salute upon dismissal, but he gave one anyway, and turned on his heel to leave the command deck. He was sick to his stomach, but he wasn’t sure if that was about Shaun or the Elder’s harsh words. Whatever the cause, he was trembling. 

He hauled himself back up the ladder to the barracks to see Knight-Captain Cade for something to treat his sickness when he ran into the Paladin. 

“I heard him,” was all Danse mumbled. Henry only hummed and passed him. “Ingram is sending us out on patrol for something she needs. Check in with her and meet me on the flight deck in twenty.”

“Aye.”

Milton General. He remembered it from before the war. It was ruined from the outside and overrun by Gunners, but what he found ironic was the customer service was no worse than before the bombs fell, from his own personal experience there.

“So, what does Ingram need magnets for, anyway?” Danse checked his gun to ensure he had full stock of rounds before they would barge in. 

“She’s been working on an old war weapon of ours for a while, now, and since it’s bigger, she needs stronger magnets to hold it together,” he murmured. Henry nodded. 

“Let’s hope the Gunners left four of those suckers in there. I’m not looking for a trip across the Commonwealth.” Danse finished checking his gun before he looked up and down the street one more time. 

“We’ll have to do this quietly, if there are as many Gunners in here as the Scribes said.” Henry nodded, and the two strode across the street and to the door. They slipped soundlessly inside, and stopped in the reception atrium.

It was wide open and Henry heard no voices. 

“You’d think we would have been shot at by now…” 

“Don’t let your guard down.” Henry took another quick gander about the place before he looked to a sign above the door pointing to the elevators.

“The maintenance equipment is in the basement, if I had to guess.” He sheathed his pistol and started into the hallway. “To the elevators, then.” Danse joined him at his side. 

“Are you certain the elevators even work anymore?” Henry shrugged. 

“We’re about to find out.” He stopped at the only working elevator, and, hopes high, pressed the call button. A moment passed. The pad chimed and lit up. It was working. 

Then came the click of a cocking rifle. Before Henry could look or draw his pistol, Danse aimed back out towards the entrance and fired a few times. There was some yelling. The elevator opened, and Danse shoved Henry in. 

“Close the door!” Henry jabbed the close button a few times, and the doors shut just before a hand reached for them. He sent the elevator to go down to the basement. 

“Going down.” 

The two soldiers sighed. 

“I didn’t even hear them coming,” Henry said. Danse started reloading his gun. 

“Neither did I.” The lights flickered. Danse’s lip twisted up. The cab went black, and the elevator stopped groaning. “You said the elevator was functional!” Henry didn’t even have to see Danse’s face to know he was about to spit tacks.

“Do I look like Ingram to you?” They went silent at the sounds of the Gunners yelling above them. 

“Did the power just fucking go out?”

“The breaker musta blown…”

“Not like we can go fix it to get those idiots outta there. Basement stairway’s blocked off!” 

Henry sighed and turned on the light of his Pip-Boy so he could see his bag. 

“I guess I’ll set up a pulser. We’re not far from Cambridge, so another patrol is bound to come around here sooner or later.” He pulled his Pip-Boy off and beheld it to Danse. “Hold this for me, would you?” Danse took it from him and held up the light so Henry could fumble around in his bag for his distress pulser. 

He pulled it out and started tuning it. Once he had it tuned and pulsing, he set it aside and sat down with his back to the wall. Danse handed him his Pip-Boy back, and he strapped it back onto his arm. 

“Might as well sit, Danse. We’re gonna be here a while.” 

Danse’s armor groaned as it opened. 

“I know something’s wrong, now.”

Henry’s brow knitted at Danse’s notion. “Huh?”

“You only call me by my first name when you’re cross.” He scoffed. 

“You said you hate it when I call you Danny.” 

“That’s not the point, Henry.” Danse paused. “I thought you knew you could confide in me.” He sighed. 

“Danse, I just don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Did something happen during the mission?” Henry remained quiet. “Henry.” No response. “Henry, answer me.”

“You aren’t going to stop buggin’ me, are you?”

“I think you know my answer.” Henry groaned, and he took a moment before he finally uttered his reply.

“I found my Shaun.”

“And?”

“He’s … He’s not a baby anymore. He’s... old. Real old.” A pause. “And it looks like they didn’t lie to him about me or his mother, but he didn’t care about what happened. Said her death was ‘collateral damage.’” Danse, as usual, was stone-faced. Another moment of silence passed. “Dammit, having him taken … it broke me. I wasted months just killing people to find him, and if it weren’t for the guy who owned this gun setting me straight, I would’ve lost the trail for good.” Danse took a moment to reply. 

“Do you regret finding him?” Henry had to take a moment, for his throat started aching. 

“I… I don’t know. On one hand, I still love him, regardless, and I’m glad he wasn’t hurt, but…” He stopped again.

“But?”

“Shaun’s the Institute leader, now. If Maxson finds him, I don’t even wanna know what’ll happen to him.” He sniffed. “I… I’m sorry, man, I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

Henry didn’t let himself go any further than a few tears he was sure that Danse didn’t see, only to startle when Danse pressed his hand to his shoulder. 

“Don’t be ashamed. Keeping it bottled up… it makes it worse. I’m here for you, if you’re still here for me.” Henry dragged his arm over his eyes and leaned his head back. 

“Thank you, Danny.” Danse nudged him, hard. “I’m never going to stop calling you that.” He gave him a little smile. 

“I am well aware.” They both sighed. “You ought to put the light out for a while, save it for later.” Henry nodded with a yawn, and he turned the Pip-Boy off.

“I miss how elevators fuckin’ used to be.” Danse jolted in a little chuckle. 

“I take it they were better?”

“A hell of a lot better. They actually worked, had music, weren’t loaded with radroach piss.” He paused. “I mean, the people on them weren’t any more polite than those Gunners, but still!” They both laughed. 

“Was it all that nice?” Danse asked. Henry’s smile faded. 

“The elevators were the least of it, Danny. The streets were smooth, I could leave the door unlocked, I didn’t have to worry about getting shot for flipping my asshole neighbor the bird...” Danse puffed. 

“That can’t all be true, can it?”

“Different days back then.” They went silent. Henry’s Pip-Boy squeaked a little, and he lifted it up to look at it. A new radio signal had appeared. He tuned to it and held it up to his ear. 

“Danse Squad, this is Scribe Haylen. Your distress signal has been detected. Departing from Cambridge Police Station now for Milton General with Knight Rhys and Scribe Samuel. Estimated arrival in three hours. Scribe Haylen, over and out.” 

The message buzzed out. Danse whistled. 

“God bless that girl.” Henry turned his radio down.

“I hear ya, man.” An idea then occurred to Henry. “Uh, Danny?” Danse hummed. “How, exactly, are we going to get out of this, even if Haylen’s crew does come for us? Those Gunners said the stairway to the basement is blocked.” The two went silent at the sudden realization. “Want me to put the radio back on?”

Danse let out a hard breath. 

“Sure.” Henry grinned and tuned the Pip-Boy to Diamond City Radio.

“I hope you like Doo-Wop as much as I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine my SoSu deals a lot in dad jokes, shitty nicknames, and extremely vulgar language. Considering his mind was broken after watching his wife get shot, there are very few grey areas. He has taken to calling Paladin Danse "Danny," even before the bromance goes to gay-as-all-fuck romance.
> 
> I like my romance to be so cheesy it makes my lactose intolerance act up just by looking at it, okay? I might jot down more here as I think of them because I'm bored in quarantine, but don't expect actual quality, mkay?


End file.
